Gunpoint
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Betrayal cuts deepest through love. Oneshot.


She slammed on the brakes, kicking up the dirt on the unpaved road. Fang took one look from within her car to see her target. Pink hair stood stark against all natural surroundings.

Throwing open the door, Fang stepped out of the car in a tirade. She didn't bother closing it, and only pulled out the gun from the back of her waist.

She found Lightning right where she expected. The pink haired woman looked disheveled, like a cat living on the streets. So weak that she had to lean up against the gravestone for support. Said gravemark was like all the ones around it, sans the name SERAH chiseled into the granite.

The drawing of the hammer woke Lightning out of her stupor. She looked up at the woman she hadn't noticed, and blinked.

Wind was the only sound, or motion, that passed.

Fang made the first move, and leveled the gun at Lightning. The sleek barrel pointed directly at Light's forehead, poised to empty her skull.

"Why did you do it?" rasped Fang. Her voice needed water like a drunk needed alcohol. Deprived of moisture, it suffered.

Lightning said nothing, only glancing back toward the stone with melancholy.

Fang growled in contempt, "You've used Serah as a crutch for all of your damn life, as an explanation for your motivation. I want a straight answer as to why you shot those police officers."

Lightning did not immediately respond. Fang, having spent enough intimate time with her, knew this to be how she thought during serious moments. Half a minute later, the pinkette responded, "They interfered with my escape."

"You were robbing a bank," Fang stated, her fury aimed directly at Light. Her grip on the pistol tightened. "You were a criminal, and it was their job to stop you."

"I am a criminal, and they were trying to stop me," Lightning murmured. "I did what any criminal would do."

"Four years," the policewoman spat. "Four years."

Lightning recoiled, recognizing the number that Fang said, as well as the utter betrayal in her voice.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember that number?" Fang snarled, waving the gun. "That's how long we've been together. Did it ever occur to you that mentioning you were a homicidal thief might be the right thing to do?"

"I do my business in the wrong things in life," Lightning replied without missing a beat.

Fang did all she could to keep from pressing the trigger. Every moment she'd spent with Lightning occupied her mind. Every touch, kiss, and caress. Every comment, joke and declaration. Every insecurity, thought and desire.

Did it mean anything at all?

Was Fang just a plaything for her?

"How long?" Fang quavered.

Lightning looked back to her with those haunting eyes of her. Etro, those eyes would never leave her.

"HOW LONG?" Fang bellowed, her voice carrying over the entire graveyard. Animals of all kinds ran in fright at the disturbance.

"For the whole time I knew you," Lightning whispered. "I never stopped."

The policewoman recognized the signs. Every time she wasn't with Lightning, had she been thieving and committing murders? She was the criminal that the department had been seeking over five years.

Fang lay with a murderer every night. Were those freshly washed hands ever recently free of blood? Was everything a cover-up? Had Lightning ever told her the truth?

Taking advantage of the silence, Lightning began to speak, "Serah was taken away from me, Fang. You know that. _They_ did it, and you know that too. I swear that every crime I've committed has been to stop the ones who took her away from me."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Fang muttered, an unfamiliar darkness creeping into her voice. "You lied to me countless times before. What makes this time any different?"

Tears formed in Light's eyes. Now shaken, she spoke, "I treasured every moment we had, Fang. I love you, and I always will."

"More lies," rasped Fang. "You never cared. I was just your plaything."

"That's not true—"

"A bullet in the brain can decide that for us," Fang cut off.

Lightning shook her head, "I took the bullets out of your gun this morning. I did it every time I left your side."

"I don't believe you," the policewoman whispered.

Tears fell freely. "Pulling that trigger is as good as killing me. If I'm lying, then I'm dead. If not, then I'm dead to you."

Fang's pointer finger rubbed the trigger, sweat making the metal slippery. "Why did this have to happen?" the policewoman asked no one.

Lightning said nothing, easing back on Serah's grave. "You came here angry, Fang. Now you're emotional. But the fact remains that you came to make a choice…"

Lightning made direct eye contact, "Shoot, or don't."

Fang said nothing as Lightning closed her eyes, waiting. Nothing was what she had left to say to the pinkette. Light had betrayed her, and killed her friends on multiple occasions.

But Fang believed the psychopath about one thing. Or at least, she wanted to.

Lightning loved Fang.

Fang loved Lightning.

And betrayal hurt all the more in effect to that.

"I only wonder what Serah would say to this," Fang commented, her voice devoid of all emotion. Not a single fluctuation could be heard.

Lightning nodded slightly, eyes still closed. "I wonder every day what she would say. Not a day goes by that I don't miss her voice."

Fang leveled the gun at the woman she loved, having found her aim slipping.

"Until death do us part," Fang quoted to herself.

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Author Notes: As for whether Lightning was telling the truth, that's for you to decide. I wanted to write something Limited Perception-esque, and this was the result. You're supposed to be left asking questions and confused.**

 **Please adhere to my policy on guest reviews (As seen at the top of my profile).**


End file.
